Psychic Connections
by rogue outkast
Summary: Homicidal mermaids aren’t their only problem when Sam and Dean take on a new case. Visions occur, past friends and foes pop up as more people tied in with the Yellow Eyed Demon emerge. Post Crossroad Blues.


**So this is my first shot at a Supernatural fanfic, even though I have been watching it since it first aired in Australia. Please let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer:** No matter how much I tell myself I do own Sam, Dean and the Impala, the legal documents state otherwise.

**Summary:** Homicidal mermaids aren't their only problem when Sam and Dean take on a new case. Visions occur, past friends and foes pop up as more people tied in with the Yellow Eyed Demon emerge. Post Crossroad Blues.

**Chapter 1**

_The roar of a wave could be heard as it curled into itself before impacting with the water beneath it. The golden beach stretching in both directions, the ocean shimmering like a sea of blue crystals beyond the powerful waves was sight to behold. In the distance a small strip of land like a mini peninsula stretched out, a light house on top of it, the only sign that below the waters entrancing exterior, razor sharp rocks lay waiting to shred any large boat or ship that got to close._

_Another wave crashed down, churning the water as two heads emerged, inhaling the air before they relocated their drifting surfboards. Both were girls around 19 years old. One had red shoulder length hair, with brown eyes while the other was a brunette, her hair tied back in a pony tail._

_Both girls mounted their surfboards, bopping up and down with the swells of the ocean. The tension was evident between the two as the red head sat there fuming and refusing to look at her friend, while the brunette looked towards her, shame evident._

"_I'm really, really sorry Alexis" she finally said when she could no longer stand the uncomfortable silence. Alexis didn't respond to this apology but continued to stare towards the beach, tears pooling in her eyes._

"_Alexis ple-"the brunette began before she suddenly lost her voice. About 20 meters away she was sure she had seen a grey fin emerge from the water before quickly disappearing again. After a few moments she shook it off as she turned back to her friend._

_However Alexis had already began swimming back to the shore and the brunette sat there deciding not to impose herself too much right now. She sat there watching Alexis draw closer and closer to the shore until suddenly the hairs rose on her neck, and feeling of fear and adrenaline washed over her. In a split second she felt sharp teeth pierce her ankle before being tugged under water by a shear force; her screams and struggling engulfed by the water. The surrounding water remained innocently blue for a moment before it began to stain with red._

The searing pain deep within Sam's head continued to burn as the images of blood stained water and the motel he was staying in flashed back and forth before finally relenting and stoping on the motel.

Sam's breath was heavy from the pain and shock of the new vision as he leaned against the side of his temporary bed to stop himself from completely collapsing. Sam sat alone in the hotel room as Dean had insisted he stay at the bar with a few ladies he had met earlier in case they didn't have a way to get back home, so Sam walked back to the motel instead.

Sam continued to sit there as he regained some strength the vision had leached from him before suddenly springing up to the table where his mobile lay. A girl had just been killed in his vision, and Sam was determined to not let this become a reality. Entering Dean's number Sam waited for Dean to answer.

* * *

"Yo" Dean answered in a very cool, casual voice, the girls around laughing from a comment he had just made beforehand.

"Dean, get back here now" Sam said a little too commandingly for Deans liking.

"Aww, Sam, are you beginning to regret not staying, getting a little jealous about being all alone. Erotica channel not enough, huh." Dean said mockingly never missing an opportunity to give Sam crap about the time he had caught him watching porn. Although Dean could not see Sam, he could sense the eye roll from the pause of his brother over the phone.

"Dean I've…" Sam lowered his voice a notch "I've had another vision….just get back here now" Sam said before hanging up.

Dean felt dread wash over him and feeling of protectiveness only an older brother could understand as what Sam said echoed in Dean's head. Sam had, had another vision, and he hadn't been there to support his younger brother. Guilt began to wash over Dean that he had abandoned his brother for the night for some girls he didn't even know nor planned to get to know. Placing his mobile back in his pocket, Dean rose from the bar table he was sitting at and headed for the door.

"Where are you going" one of the girls cried out but Dean didn't have time to answer as he walked out into the car park, locating his beloved Impala. Stoned sprayed from under the tires as Dean took off down the road towards the motel.

When Dean entered the motel room he found Sam sitting by the computer provided in the room surfing the internet. Dean quickly walked over to Sam making sure he was alright. Once sure there wasn't anything wrong, with Sam complaining while the inspection was happening Dean sat at the edge off the bed.

"So what happened?"

"I was just about to call it a night and go to sleep when another vision came to me. There were 2 girls surfing-"

"Were they hot" Dean interrupted, switching back to his smart ass self, rebuilding the wall that only ever crumbled when family was in any danger. Sam threw Dean a disgusted look.

"Using your abilities to spy on girls in bikinis, you little pervert" Dean mocked Sam who rolled his eyes in disdain. "Anyway you were saying?" Dean said noting Sam's annoyance.

"There were 2 girls surfing" Sam continued noting the smirk that appeared on Dean's face but choosing to ignore it." One headed back to the beach and the other stayed put. She was then attacked and killed by a creature, a shark I'm sure. But I don't get it."

"Get what?" Dean inquired

"Well every one of my visions has had some connection to The Demon, but why would I be having a vision of a random shark attack." Sam asked confused.

'Well maybe" Dean began sounding very seriously "maybe your tuning into one of the movie channels, catching a re-run of Jaws. You better watch out they might sue if they learn your getting free movies." Dean teased unable to resist dropping jokes that peeved Sam to all ends.

"Are you done yet" Sam asked testily. Dean thought about it for a second in which Sam shook his head and turned back to the computer screen.

"What are you doing" Dean inquired looking at the computer screen, about the make another crack at a joke but deciding against it.

"I am looking at all the lighthouses in the USA" Sam said as picture after picture appeared on the screen.

"Because it's fun?" Dean asked

"Because there was a nearby lighthouse where the girl was attacked."

"Touché"

Sam continued browsing through different images of lighthouses for around 5 minutes before he stopped on the image he was looking for. A large smoky grey coloured lighthouse sat towards the edge of the peninsular

"The Beach Wright Lighthouse" Sam read aloud the information "Located at Misty Creek, South Carolina. Dean we need to go" Sam said stepping away from the computer as he gathered up any loose items they had around the motel.

"Sam do we have to leave right now, I haven't slept is 26 hours" Dean grumbled at the thought of driving all night. "I mean how do we know it wont happen in a couple of days?"

"You can sleep in the car if you want, I don't feel that tired, so I'd be happy to drive" Sam said grabbing their bags as he headed out the door . At the though of Sam driving the Impala Dean decided he wasn't tired after all. The last time Sam had been behind her wheel he had got a dint in her; a dint the size and shape of a semi truck. No the thought alone would keep Dean awake; that and 10 coffee stops, the windows wound down blowing in the freezing air and Metallicar blasting out of the radio, to Sam's displeasure.

* * *

By the time they reached Misty Creek at 11:00 am the next day, Dean would have been more then happy to fall asleep on a bed of nails. Misty Creek was quite a large community with large shopping malls, cinemas, skate parks and what ever else you could name. Every time Dean passed a motel a small groan of longing would leave his mouth as he headed for the shore line. Sam tensed up at the first sight of the ocean as dread and anticipation began to take over. The small peninsular was ahead a little to the left.

"It's about 1 mile to the right" Sam said as they pulled up to the ocean road. Dean turned right and began heading down the road as Sam looked out for any sign of surfers. Sam was concentrating so hard he didn't notice the crowd, police cars and ambulance 500 meters ahead. Dean pulled the car over and Sam was about to ask why he was stopping when he noticed the commotion ahead. Sam felt as if a bucket of ice cold water had been thrown over him. They were too late, the girl had been killed.

Dean exited the car with Sam following suit.

"Sam, are you alright" Dean asked noticing Sam distress. "Look man, we got hear as fast as we could"

"I know" Sam said still upset that he hadn't been able to stop the girls grisly fate from occurring.

"Well I think we should go check it out" Dean said, leaning in his car to grab their fake ID's, flicking through them until he found the Animal Control ones. Sam and Dean approached the scene filled with civilians trying to get a glimpse at what was going on. They pushed their way through the crowd until they reached the line of police tape drawn across the entrance to the beach.

"I'm Dean and this is Sam, were from Animal Control, we were called in" Dean said in a very official sounding tone.

"Animal Control… didn't one of your guys just leave here" the police officer said confused.

"That's right, he had to leave, family emergency, plus it always good to have a second analysis" Dean said recovering from the momentary awkwardness.

Sam and Dean walked around talking to different officers picking up bits of information. This was the first recorded shark attack, one girl had been killed, bite marks to her legs and waist. Sam had just finished talking to an officer when he noticed the other girl, Alexis from his vision sitting on the sand, refusing any medical help. Sam approached the girl, who looked away with tears in her eyes as Sam sat beside her.

"I am really sorry about what happened to your friend" Sam said in a heartfelt voice as she continued to stare in the opposite direction. "I know how hard it can be to lose someone close to you. I know you probably just want to continue sitting here all alone but I think you should go to the hospital and get checked out" Sam said noticing how pale and clammy she looked.

"I was so mad at her" Alexis finally said in an shaky voice. "We had just had a fight and I hated her, she tried to talk to me but I was too stubborn. I left her out there all alone."

"This wasn't your fault" Sam said noticing the self blame syndrome coming out.

"But it is" Alexis countered back "I-…If I-…." Alexis paused as she rethought her words "If I had stayed out there with her maybe it wouldn't have attacked her, or maybe it would have gone after me instead. Rebecca could be alive right now, but she's not, and it my fault"

Alexis began to break down in tears as she stood up and began to run away through the crowd out of the beach. Sam looked sympathetically at her as she disappeared when Dean came up behind him.

"So it turns out they may have one really big shark problem here or something more up our alleyway."

"Why do you say that" Sam asked curiously.

"I was talking to Officer Barkley and this isn't the first casualty on these shores. A few weeks back two men and their boat disappeared never to be seen again. Last year a whole fishing trolley and it occupants vanished and over the years many people have disappeared in these waters. Something they would probably fail to leave out of any tourist brochures"

"And no one has ever been recovered?"

"Well one guy was found washed up a few years ago after a night swim with a mate who disappeared, authorities put it down to deliriousness but the man said that mermaids had lured them out and drowned his friend and tried to kill him.

"Mermaids?"

**I know the first chapter may have been a bit slow but it should begin to pick up pace now. So was it good/bad/average, should I continue or not please let me know.**


End file.
